osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Professor Diabolus Ignis Lengua
Professor Ignis is a greater demon who has traveled the world for over 2000 years and has been teaching foreign languages at Osaka Gakuin for over 80 years, despite his young looks. Appearance Professor Ignis is one of the younger looking teachers at Osaka Gakuin, looking around 35 years of age. His skin is very tan, which goes somewhat well with his lanky body. His hair is black and short, though the hair is somewhat longer in the front on both sides. They longer hair tends to stick up at times, looking like horns to the very observant viewer. He has a rather long but good looking face, which is complimented by his outfit. On a regular basis, Professor Ignis will wear something professional. He is usually seen in dark khaki pants, along with red shoes dress shoes and a matching red button up shirt. With his shirt he tends to wear a brighter red tie and a custom Dark Khaki Jacket which has some similarities to the School uniform but have a more flamboyant look to it. Personality Professor Ignis is what someone would call a "Flamboyant Romantic" with his attitude leaning to that of a outgoing person. He is very dramatic, and will act out things if he feels he wants to. He has a taste for romance and speaking, and loves to himself a good romance novel or a chance to speak in public. Since he is a greater demon, he does have quite a temper but will take it out in odd ways. Rather than lashing out with actions, he will attack with words and will use his rich vocabulary to battle his foe in a game of Wits and debate. If Words don't work, he will resort to using his abilities of fire conjuring and manipulation. Even in battle, he is flamboyant in his moves, and will be elaborate yet powerful. Powers, Abilities, and Skills Being a Greater Demon, Professor Ignis does have power sense and control over the element of fire. He is able to conjure flames and manipulate them to his every whim. Though he does have a deep level of skill with the element, Ignis will typically use the power in everyday life to heat up his coffee and keep it at optimal temperature. As a greater Demon, Ignis does have a rather impressive life span and despite his looks is over 3000 year's old. Over those 3000 years he has travel across the world and has learned and retained the knowledge of every language known to living beings. From those that were never spoken to those that were only spoken, he knows of it and can translate easily from language with extreme accuracy. Also in his arsenal of skills is his Silver tongue. He is able to talk and deceive people to believe what he says. This is especially true in his passion and expertise in debating, where he could argue for anything and make a strong case. Backstory Diabolus Ignis Lengua spawned from the flames of hell in the year 956 BC, working as a scribe in the depths of hell. It was something he was good at since he was made: writing and cataloging. After a hundred or so years he found himself going to the overworld, using his new found freedom to explore the world. He wasn't sure what he was released for, but he knew the Devil had something to do with it. Though he had questions about why he was sent to the surface, he merely put it to the back of his mind in light of what he would do with his freedom: Learning. Ever since he was put on the job of Scribe, he had a passion for learning. It was why he never complained about his work, and was why he would explore the world...and so he did. Diabolous took on many names as he explored the world, using his powers and skills to go where no normal man could go. As he lived on the surface with people he would move from place to place, learning what he could from what was left of ancient civilization. If he could interact with the people, he did so and would mold into their society. Over the 2000 years he stayed on the move, Diabolus found ruins of ancient Aztecs learning what he could of the language from the structures left, as well as other deceased cultures. He visited every country across the globe from South America to Japan to Early Germany to the original 13 colonies. He continued to Circle the globe, taking notes of the cultures and societies as he stayed for no more than a year in each place. Wherever he went he learned the language, learning throughout the year he stayed and if he didn't learn it all would return back to continue the lessons. He made special trips to any museums or universities that knew of any ancient civilizations that he didn't know or weren't around. Even with Diabolus preoccupied with his round the world trip, he was shocked when the worlds of the supernatural and arcane began to join society. He foresaw the coming problem, but looked to the brighter side as a learning experience. He studied what he could until the year 2056, when he stopped in Osaka Japan. He had learned every language known to man, and then some. He had the feeling of accomplishment, but still yearned to learn as well as something else. Diabolus had all that knowledge but nothing to do with it. As he wandered the typical streets of Osaka, he stumbled apon a group of students form one of the surrounding schools. He approached them and found that they couldn't understand the signs of the shop they were looking at. Speaking up, he helped them by translating the words. They thanked him and out of curiosity the greater demon asked where they attended. They responded with Osaka Gakuin, and after a few more questions of where the school was, Diabolus was on his way to the school. It was their that the greater demon found himself applying for a job at the school, being accepted off the bat to fill the position of Foreign languages teacher. Now it's the year 2142 and after 86 years of teaching he continues to teach at the school. In his time their he formed the debate club as well as increased the number of languages the students could learn, and still continues to teach. Trivia * Professor Ignis's name is rather complex in the translating. diabolus is Latin for "devil", Ignis is Latin for "fire", and lengua is a variation of lingua which is Latin for "tongue". * Even the professor isn't sure where he picked up his flamboyant personality. If you ask him about it he'll make a joke about it being from the fire he was born from, or his time in france. Gallery Images Category:Teacher Category:Supernatural Category:Accepted Character Category:Ender's Tentacles Category:Character Category:Male Category:Demon